


Limitless

by Thatlongassridehome



Series: New City [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alernate universe - Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Friends to Lovers, Lee Taeyong-centric, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Slow Burn, Swearing, mention of minor character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatlongassridehome/pseuds/Thatlongassridehome
Summary: In the year 2042, everyone over the age of twenty five all succumbed to the virus or the following merciless invasion caused by an alien race hell bent on taking over the Earth as their own. Women and children were taken to the Predits' bases to be used in the aliens' preparations for the final human extinction.The young men who are left behind in the ruins must survive during the nights and save those still in the alien's clutches  to realign the course of humanity before it's too late.OrAlien invasion / superpower / post apocalypse au with lots of gay moments and cool superpowers.Chapter 1 - TaeyongChapter 2 - Changkyun





	1. Another World - Taeyong

July

Taeyong watched, the air already oppressive and sluggish even at sunrise, the hot white ball of sun rising as hopeful as a child over the skyline of the rundown buildings. The sunrise had always represented so many things to him, right from when he was small and  he'd clamber over his parents' legs to get to the window and press his nose to the cold glass to see the light pour over Seoul. Before it meant new beginnings, endless possibilities, and a sense of pride he'd managed to wake early enough to see it...now it meant they could leave the compound and scavenge for supplies without being killed.

The morning was beautiful, the sun taking the shadows and evil with it as the world awakened and Taeyong gave himself just a moment to admire the sight before he grasped the cold metal of the handle to the warehouse door to slide it shut and lock it up once again. Taeyong frowned as his bicep twinged slightly at the strain, Dongyoung would need to oil it at one point, but that wasn't important right then and Taeyong jogged across the empty warehouse to the tarpaulin under which was parked the their Vhcs, Dongyoung told him once they used to be called cars or something similar before all transport had merged. There were three, and the one on the end closest to the wall was to be forever stationary as it acted their front door. Taeyong pushed his key into the lock and the trunk lid creaked open, revealing the hollowed out inside and the metal hatch that lead down into their home, and clicked on his head light before he pulled the hatch open and slid down to step on the rungs of the ladder.

Taeyong made sure to pull the boot lid shut until it clicked, shutting out the light, and then the hatch when he could. He could hear the faint sounds of waking boys as he climbed down and turned to jump the last three rungs, as he always did. Taeyong yawned, sleeved arm coming up to cover his mouth as he followed the tunnel until he reached the next metal door, that morning, all Taeyong wanted to do was crawl back into his bed, but despite his exhaustion he had duties, duties that included waking up the other boys and making sure they got fed before the long day ahead of them.  He slid the door open to reveal their common area, and he was met with a sight that made him smile.

Chenle and about half their stash of bedding were piled on the sofa pushed to the right hand wall, Dongyoung next to him with his midnight blue hair a mess and a dinosaur blanket covering him as he showed Chenle one of his books. Seeing Dongyoung in a state that was anything but impeccable was amusing in itself. Taeyong resisted the urge to laugh at the look of blatant confusion on Chenle’s face, he'd obviously only just ambushed Dongyoung whilst he was trying to read. At Taeyong's entrance, the two of them glanced up and Taeyong's chest instantly warmed when Chenle called his name and ran over, still carrying the dinosaur blanket mind you, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Taeyong laughed as he struggled to take off his shoes before Chenle dragged him off the matt, but he managed to fumble into his slippers before walking his dirty shoes inside. 

“Yongie-hyung!” Chenle shouted into his stomach before looking up, big eyes excited though he looked a little tired and Taeyong didn't even try to resist ruffling his dark hair as he pulled him in for a quick hug. 

“Morning you, can you tell me who's awake little captain?”

Chenle nodded and gripped Taeyong's hand in his small warm ones to pull him over to the sofa where he was unceremoniously placed next to, more like pushed against, Dongyoung before Chenle rounded off each of his boys. The youngest of them all was the designated wake up call, waking up the earliest besides Taeyong and Renjun and had lungs the size of Seoul, hence becoming their alarm.

“Mama-Kun is over there” Taeyong looked to where on the other side of their handmade open kitchen living room space to where Qiankun was already at their camping stove, somehow perfectly put together even this early with his clothes immaculate and his light brown hair neat. Kun gave them a little wave before turning back to making what smelled like hot pot. It did smell wonderful, and no doubt he'd be using the meat from what they'd hunted the week before. Taeyong inwardly sighed, gratitude filling him as Kun got a head start on the enormous task of trying to feed nine boys without setting their bunker on fire, someone crying, or someone ending up on the floor. 

"Thank you" Taeyong murmured, and returned the smile that Kun gave him over his shoulder. 

“Woo Hyung is in Hyukkie hyung's room trying to wake him up, Nana hyung's still asleep and Sicheng-ge is with Renjunnie-ge”

Renjun was still feeling unwell? Taeyong frowned, though he hid it as he kissed Chenle's hair and sent him off to wake Jaemin, only Chenle had the energy to fight back when no doubt Jaemin would replicate and try and smother his disturber of sleep with cuddles. It was best not to worry the kids if he could help it, and Jaemin was especially good at distracting them, though Taeyong had the feeling it was only because Jaemin was just as childish sometimes. 

“Renjun's temperature was a degree hotter than last night, his fever's gotten worse” Taeyong chewed his lip at Qian Kun's words as that morning's designated chef pulled another pot of spices from the cupboard above his head. If this carried on they'd need medi-pacs, the last of the store had run out and if the boy didn't improve  Taeyong's gift wouldn't be enough. He could only hope Renjun was going through the change, though the child only being nine was a point against that.

“Taeyong-ah” Dongyoung spoke quietly next to him, and Taeyong realised in his worry he'd begun to frost Dongyoung where their legs joined. He moved to shift away, but Dongyoung’s hand came to rest on Taeyong's leg, thankfully they'd lived together long enough now that they were used to each other. Dongyoung's smile was easy, calming and Taeyong let out a breath like the younger had taught him too. 

“It'll just be the change. Though getting some more medi-pacs wouldn't hurt. Stop stressing so much, your hair can't go whiter than it is” Taeyong hummed at Dongyoung's advice, he knew Dongyoung would be right. He always was, about everything, another reason Dongyoung was his second. He was temped to simply settle back against the multiple pillows and blankets with Dongyoung next to him and close his eyes for a bit, but there wasn't time for that then. Perhaps Renjun would feel better after a bath? The steam could help and if necessary Taeyong could cool down the water to help bring his temperature down, he had had half a mind to look in the medical journals Kun had salvaged from the library. 

“I'll go check on him, see how he deals with a bath. What do you think Kun?” Taeyong decided as he stood, and he was glad when the younger agreed. The warmth would no doubt make sure his body was the temperature it needed to be, and he wouldn't shiver so much. Dongyoung chuckled behind him, already knowing that meant Taeyong would be on a rampage to wake Hyuk up himself so the younger could get the water ready. 

“Don't let him get your waist, arms only” The younger advised, crossing his legs and settling back against the couch to delve back into the book on water filtration systems. The title alone made Taeyong's head begin to ache and he nodded with a smile as he headed to the side of the room where the door that lead to their rooms and the storage space stood. 

In some ways, having the size of the warehouse underground storage and having to build their rooms by hand had given them more creative freedom in creating their home. Luckily the underground storage space had a ceiling that was a normal floor height so they hadn't had to worry about building ceiling, even with all their minds together that would be a task and a half. Taeyong eyed the storage space in front of him, an area they hadn't needed to build, perhaps they could turn it into a classroom of some sort. He shook his head, best not make any big plans this close to autumn. Down under the Earth, the air was cooler, and Taeyong was thankful their rooms weren't stupidly hot. The sounds of Chenle squealing with laughter and Jaemin's subsequent cackle and groaning their youngest was much too loud for his own good meant Jaemin had been taken care for the moment. Donghyuk's room, to his left, and facing the storage space was quiet...suspiciously so. Taeyong didn't hesitate before swinging the door open and sighed as he saw what he'd predicted, Jungwoo had been defeated. 

Taeyong toed off his slippers before padding over to the bed where Donghyuk had all but drowned Jungwoo in a koala hug, and even if it was annoying the sight of the two of them asleep with Donghyuk's cheek squished against Jungwoo's chest and looking like he did when Taeyong had found him when he was still fifteen and scared was undeniably cute. Jungwoo's hand was loosely draped across Donghyuk's t-shirt clad back...a t-shirt Taeyong recognised as his own. He rolled his eyes, stepping close to brush Donghyuk's bright red fringe from his eyes. He almost missed this side of Donghyuk, recently he'd been more moody, and Taeyong could recognise it was from loneliness. Of course he had his brothers, but Donghyuk had so much love to give and Taeyong knew he wanted something more...something they couldn't give him. Sometimes he wanted that too, but it was buried so deep under trying to survive and take care of them it was only in the privacy of his room or alone outside did he allow himself to think about it. It seemed as if that morning Dongyoung's warnings weren't necessary, the younger wouldn't pick a fight with him if he'd been cuddled.  Taeyong wasn't surprised when Jungwoo's eyes flickered open, he had always been a light sleeper, and Taeyong smiled at him. 

"Hey you, I thought you said you could handle getting him up" Jungwoo's smile was sheepish Taeyong reached down and fiddled with his fringe, and Jungwoo's cheek was warm as the younger turned his face into Taeyong's palm.  

"He said he wanted to cuddle" Taeyong could bet if he could Jungwoo would shrug, and Taeyong's heart twinged a little and he just nodded, his left hand coming up to run his fingers through Donghyuk's hair and Jungwoo laughed silently behind his free hand. It was moments like this he was grateful for how affectionate the rest were with him too, the saying about how touch was healing was definitely true for him. 

"He's like a kitten when he's asleep" Jungwoo's soft voice wasn't helping him stay awake, and so as much as Taeyong would've liked to climb into the bed with them when Jungwoo coaxed him, Renjun had to come first. After though, when Renjun felt better he'd do a cuddle pile. Taeyong hummed and Jungwoo sighed when he must've realised Taeyong wouldn't be persuaded that morning, reluctantly Jungwoo began to pat Donghyuk on the back to wake him up and Taeyong took his chance to haul the youngest (gently) off the bed and support his weight in a hug, thankfully like this Donghyuk didn't think to try and burn him. 

"Hyung" Donghyuk groaned against his neck, and Taeyong chuckled as Donghyuk swayed a little in his grasp before waking up properly. Jungwoo shifted up too, running a hand through his grey hair before standing and escaping from the room and leaving Taeyong to deal with Donghyuk. For a moment, Taeyong just let Donghyuk hold onto him, he knew the younger found it comforting...and if Taeyong was being honest he did too. Before long though, he knew they had to move and get the day started. 

"Come on Donghyukkie -"

"I know, my duties to this family need to be completed" Donghyuk always called Taeyong too formal, too on edge with his words and when they'd first met there'd been an awkwardness that taken time and understanding to get over, and the younger giggled into his shoulder before stepping back and assuring he was up. But Taeyong wasn't giving up so easily, and he steered Donghyuk by the shoulders towards the bathroom so he could heat the water, the younger complaining about cold feet before Taeyong let him shove on his slippers. Once he'd got the Firestarter behind the bathroom door, grumbling about mean hyungs and lost sleep, Taeyong turned to his right to walk down the second self made corridor. Jaemin's room was on his right, and he peeked his head inside to see Chenle sitting on Jaemin's stomach on the floor. That would do for then. There would be no need to check Sicheng's room, as he'd be with Renjun and so he walked to the room opposite his own against the back wall. 

Inside, Taeyong spotted the lump of Sicheng and Renjun on the top bunk, Sicheng's long legs stuck out from under the younger boy's blanket and Taeyong returned the tired smile Sicheng offered him from behind Renjun's dark hair. Sicheng knew the routine now, and didn't protest before gently shaking his younger brother awake and coaxing the dazed boy down the bunk ladder into Taeyong's waiting arms. Renjun's skin was clammy and hot, his hairline slicked with sweat and Taeyong kissed the boy's forehead before securing his arms under Renjun's thighs to carry him properly. The sight and the way Renjun just cuddled weakly against his chest made Taeyong's heart ache, he could only hope it was the change, and he couldn't even begin to think how useful a healer in their group would be. But, there was no point thinking about that now. 

Sicheng trailed behind, quiet as usual until he got to Jaemin's room and was immediately mobbed by Chenle. Taeyong couldn't help but chuckle slightly as Sicheng crouched to be face level with his brother and just nodded patiently when the youngest babbled away in Mandarin. Simply from living with the others Taeyong had picked up a little, even so he still had no idea what Chenle was saying and instead narrowed his eyes at Jaemin who looked like he was going to sneak back into bed again. 

"Oh no you don't go and help Kun with breakfast" He called, though not too loudly as to disturb Renjun in his arms. Surprisingly, Jaemin only complained twice before shoving his candy floss pink hair under a cap and shuffling past with a 'yes hyung of course hyung'. He was tempted to tap the younger on the butt with his foot in retaliation, but Renjun's shivering brought him back to his task at hand. 

"You want to help with the bath?" Taeyong asked, and Sicheng looked up at him before nodding slightly and taking Chenle's small hand in his own. The four of them herded into their large bathroom, the room already partly steaming up from the water. Donghyuk was slumped over the chair next to the bath tub, his head on his knees and Taeyong was slightly impressed by his flexibility as he gently set Renjun on his feet next to the tub so he could get undressed. 

"Hurts" Renjun muttered, his voice hoarse and Taeyong bit his lip. Luckily Chenle seemed to still be in high spirits as the child laughed loudly, shifting away from Sicheng's grabby hands to take his clothes to put in the hamper. Without knowing Mandarin Taeyong knew Sicheng was whining as his brother wriggled, Donghyuk looked like he was going to slip off his seat and Renjun headbutted his stomach while muttering about wanting to sleep forever. 

This was going to be a long morning. 

 Thankfully, it only took four attempts to get Chenle into the bath, and Renjun had been to been too tired to protest, but he'd managed to sluggishly take off his pajamas and climb into the bath on his own. The two of them had always bathed together, since they were small and Taeyong let Sicheng deal with them as he walked to the other end of the room and slipped behind the screen they'd made for privacy. Having only one tub for nine boys was simply ridiculous, and so Dongyoung had suggested adding another tub and a shower. Getting the water system installed had been such a headache, but Taeyong was so happy they'd managed when he quickly undressed and slid into the warm water. Donghyuk had gotten so good at this, guessing what temperature was perfect for Taeyong since he was always the first to use it. It made his skin itch to think about going in after someone else had...once he'd made Donghyuk boil the water after he'd found out Jaemin had used it before him. He washed quickly, only taking as much time as he needed since he didn't even sweat anymore. The boys were being slower than usual, still tired from the fitful night and as he heard the shower switch on and the whoosh against the tiles close by behind another screen...he felt safe and cocooned by the noise. Time felt as though it had paused, with the occasional noises from the others and Donghyuk's low humming, and the warmth of the bath on his skin. Taeyong let out a breath, slipping further under the water, the silver chain around his neck floating on the surface. 

He missed his parents. Taeyong closed his eyes, let memories of them wash over him, let his whole life wash over him as he brought his hands under the water as well. Sometimes, like moments when the boys were sick or scared, all he wanted to do was run to his mother. But he couldn't, he'd never be able to again. He had to be strong, and wallowing wouldn't get things done. After another second or two, Taeyong reached out of the bath to grab the bar soap to clean himself with and let himself get lost in the task and Donghyuk's muffled voice.

To make up time, Taeyong hastily got out, towelled dry and dressed in his clothes they kept in a cupboard near the bath. The cotton of his usual white long sleeved top had become impossibly soft, he'd need to start wearing another one, and pulled on his socks before thumbing the frayed edge of his boxers, the red colour was so faded now. The material of the military patterned trousers was light, light enough it had become their summer uniform almost, and he pressed his lips to his chain. 

Taeyong scrubbed his still wet hair as he walked back out, bathroom slippers squidging slightly on the tiles, and helped Sicheng getting Chenle out of the tub without spilling half the bath water. He left Sicheng to sort their youngest out and sat where Donghyuk had been, running his fingers through Renjun's wet hair as the younger squeezed the small cheap rubber duck in his hands until it wheezed pathetically. He resisted the urge to snort. 

"Feeling any better?" Renjun nodded slightly and tipped his head back to look up at him. 

"I don't feel cold anymore, just hot now - Chen said my face was,red like a tomato" 

Taeyong supposed that was better than nothing, and he let Renjun soak for a few more minutes until Donghyuk walked out with a towel around his waist and his pajamas under his arm. Taeyong knew what he would before it happened, and rolled his eyes as the balled up clothes sailed across the room and landed in the hamper, the cheers of the rest of them filling the air before Donghyuk left to change and Taeyong fetched Renjun some comfortable clothes. 

 

The bathroom routine was done in rounds, and boys who were hungry often showered or bathed together to get ready quicker. Donghyuk and Jaemin often went together or Jungwoo and Jaemin, in the beginning when it seemed like they wouldn't be able to bath again he and Dongyoung shared ultra fast cold showers in abandoned apartments. Breakfast was next, and once all the boys were ready they all crowded onto the long kitchen table and bench. As usual, despite having been up all night and no doubt tired beyond belief, Kun had still somehow managed to whip up something delicious for them all. 

"This looks amazing, thank you" Taeyong said quietly, hoping his mandarin pronunciation was up to par and Kun's bright smile sent his way from the opposite side of the table told him it was good enough. They all tucked into the cold noodles, ribs and side dishes that had been prepared and Taeyong frowned when he spotted Renjun next to him listlessly playing with his food.

 "Come on Injunnie" Taeyong coaxed, pulling the boy onto his lap and dipping the spoon into the soup and holding the younger close to persuade him to eat something. "You're going to need to keep your strength up, how else are you going to keep being taller than Chenle hmm?" 

"Hyung!" Chenle's answering whine had all of them laughing, the youngest lips in a pout that made him look about four rather than eight and Taeyong was glad when Renjun's lips twitched up slightly and closed his mouth around the plain chicken and vegetable soup, a watered down version of Kun's mum's recipe for when they were sick.  The rest had naengmyeon due to the heat, but Taeyong had opted for the soup with Renjun for exactly this reason. He knew he was babying him, but at times like then he couldn't help it. The table fell into the usual chatter, Jaemin and Donghyuk bickering over something, Dongyoung and Kun quietly conversing before Kun would go to bed. The blonde was up later than usual, for Renjun specifically, and it wasn't until Kun was almost falling asleep into his finished bowl of noodles did he let Taeyong nag him away to bed. Renjun managed to eat about half of his portion, and Taeyong had to admit defeat, at least it was something. 

Once they had finished, Taeyong tapped Renjun to slide off him, and the boy instantly jumped onto Sicheng's lap...he was so spoilt, Taeyong walked over to the board with their chore list and broke the bad new it was Dongyoung's and Jungwoo's turn to do the dishes that morning before they went out. At least with those two there was minor complaining, and Taeyong rolled his eyes as the others scrambled out of the room to get away. Free time was scarce, and most of it was taken up by cleaning up after the others, and so Taeyong resigned himself to his fate of taking all the bedding Chenle had hoarded and  placing it into it's proper container in the storage pile before returning to plan their day with Dongyoung. 

 Medi-pacs, water and thoroughly going through the next nearest hardware shop was on the agenda, they'd been slowly working their way out in a circular ring beginning from their base and salvaging what they could for the last couple of years. As usual they broke up into two teams: Taeyong, Donghyuk, Sicheng and Jungwoo would go out and do the scavenging while Dongyoung, Jaemin and Kun stayed behind to work local. 

Like this, if something happened to the four of them, there'd be someone for protection, an expert on the Vhcs and someone who could lead. Kun was the most important, their night protection. 

 "Got everything?" Dongyoung asked him while dragging out the collapsible table from behind one of the many crates stacked under tarpaulin in their warehouse, Taeyong nodded as he helped with the folded chairs, the legs scraping against the cement before they set them up in the middle. 

The boys' class room was the warehouse, and Dongyoung was their teacher until Kun took over in the late afternoon. When they were younger, before everything happened,still trainees under their company...the life they lead now would've seemed utterly ridiculous. Dongyoung had told him he never saw himself as a teacher, but...with his gift it simply made sense and Taeyong was glad for it. Someday...as if by a miracle and they were free again, maybe they could sing together again. 

The doors to the Vhc slammed across the warehouse as Donghyuk and Jaemin checked it was in working order. They'd have to drive closer to Seoul, the journey from their base in Ansan was only around two hours by the less congested backroads, but daylight was precious and accomplishing as much as they could was important. Sicheng appeared from the hatch, followed by the empty canisters of water that Donghyuk had brought up through their rather crude pulley system. Once everything was set up, with Renjun on Jaemin's lap on the old front seat from a car, he hugged them all quickly and then climbed into the Vhc behind Jungwoo. 

The usual nerves made his fingers twist as they pulled out the warehouse, their home looking innocently abandoned like the rest and Taeyong sat back in his seat, Jungwoo's calf next to his side. They had a while until they got to Seoul, and of course as soon as the journey began Donghyuk and Sicheng began to sing old songs in the front compartment. Taeyong simply closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the 7am air that whooshed through his open window. He'd always liked long drives. 

 

They reached the medi-pac production site earlier than intended, which was always good, and Taeyong and Jungwoo set up their weapons whilst Sicheng and Donghyuk would wait in the Vhc. No point risking more bodies than necessary. There was no sign of other life as they entered the warehouse, Jungwoo helpfully using his gift to get the large sliding door open. It was in that moment, as their eyes adjusted to the gloom did a voice call out. 

“Don't move!” They both froze, and Taeyong's heart rate racked up in his chest as Jungwoo grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him behind a large stack of crates. How stupid! He should've checked around the back, now he'd gotten them both in -He recognised that voice. Taeyong frowned, his back against the crate and Jungwoo curved around him to make sure they were covered. What was his name? Taeyong was sure he only spotted two figures stood over the one of the assembly lines, and he was sure he'd heard that deep voice before. His Korean wasn't native, vowels still clumsy.

“How many are you?” The voice shouted again, and Taeyong smiled. Jungwoo looked at him as if he was delirious, he felt a little delirious if he was being honest. Maybe he'd spent too long in the bath that morning.

“Hyung” Jungwoo whispered, arms tense and hands glowing and Taeyong placed a hand on his shoulder before turning to shout around the crates. There wouldn't be any need for violence if they were dealing with who he thought. He could only hope he was right.

“Lucas! It's Lucas right?” There was a pause for a second, and Taeyong held his breath. Had he been right? Please let him be right. 

“Oh for fucks sake. Frosty's here” Even when he wasn't shouting  Lucas' voice was loud. Taeyong couldn't help but let out a laugh, one of disbelief. _Frosty_? Lucas called him frosty.

“How does he know you Hyung?” Jungwoo's voice was low as he shook out his fringe and his body was so taut Taeyong wanted to hug it away. Taeyong heard the sound of another man, someone with a voice within the normal range before he looked at Jungwoo and mouthed ‘4th formation’. Jungwoo nodded without question and handed him a water bottle from his small backpack as Taeyong stripped his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He hastily poured it over himself, while Jungwoo shoved his jacket into the bag along with the water bottle, and Taeyong shook out the water from his hair before flicking his fringe back from eyes. He counted down from ten, nodding to Jungwoo to get ready to move in. Taeyong could feel the comforting chill start from his chest and hands, spreading through his system up in his hair, taking some of his nerves with it. The now severe cold of his hands caused them to smoke up slightly as his fingertips turned almost clear.

“What are you doing here Frosty” Lucas called and Jungwoo as Taeyong counted down to one.

“Probably the same thing as you!” He shouted, ducking down and around the crate to lay the floor with ice. It was so responsive, listened to his whims since he'd trained with his gift. There was a shout and the sound of a weapon firing as they darted forward but Jungwoo had already encompassed them in one of his shields and the bullet easily bounced off. The other man who was with the tall and still lanky Lucas had shoved Lucas behind him, and Taeyong caught the action of him whipping something out from his utility vest. Immediately, Taeyong grabbed Jungwoo's shoulder to keep him from advancing anymore when Lucas' eyes widened. Whatever the shorter was about to do it was dangerous, and Taeyong was a little dumbfounded as he watched the man take the knife he'd pulled out of his vest and draw a line down his inner forearm. They all stood still as the line welled up a deep red and began to drip onto the still ice lined cement beneath their feet, and Taeyong was slightly unnerved as the man's admittedly handsome face didn't even change from the almost intimidating glare he levelled Taeyong and Jungwoo with. His hair was a light, cool brown similar to Kun's and just from that Taeyong knew he had a gift. They couldn't have been much older than Taeyong and Jungwoo themselves, though he didn't look too much younger either. 

"Trust me you do not want this getting on you, and I doubt even a shield like that would stop it. Nothing has before" Taeyong couldn't help but feel the man in front of him put up just as much as a front as he did, not in the way he wouldn't act on his words, the blood spoke for that; but his voice had a certain softness to it. Taeyong shook his head, thinking about this man's voice, however handsome he was, would not do them any favours. 

The blood, Taeyong felt slightly sick at the sight, smoked up his ice with a small hiss at each drop. So, his blood was akin to acid. Something Jungwoo had never encountered before, and something he wasn't sure wanted to test out.  Still, neither of them refused to back down and they faced each other in the middle of the old production line, a heap of exactly what they needed on the belt to their left. Taeyong spotted the light from another exit at the other side of the warehouse, so that had been how they'd gotten in. 

“I'm sure I could deal with it. Back up, now”  Jungwoo spoke up, soft voice surprising the others and Taeyong watched as Lucas' mouth dropped open a little. Jungwoo tended to have that effect, the younger didn't drop his shield and still managed to send a warning shot at the other man's feet, and Taeyong had to give the other his dues for still standing his ground.  

“No offense but I feel like I'm being threatened by a cupcake” Taeyong barely stopped his lips twitching up at Lucas' words, and the man with his arm still dripping rolled his eyes. The situation was starting to get a little surreal.  

“What the fu-”

“Enough” Taeyong could feel the tension so sharp in the air, and he knew it was his duty as their leader to make sure nothing happened to them. He reached out for Jungwoo, placed a placating hand on his weapon arm before stepping forward cautiously.  Taeyong kept his gaze from the man's toned arms, and even in here Taeyong could see how pale his skin was, how free of blemishes his face was despite all the stress and the life they lead. 

“My brother's nine, other one's eight both sick with fever” Taeyong started, and hope blossomed in his chest as the young man opposite him softened just a fraction, his eyes were kind. “We just need thirty C's of that to get 'em over the worst that's all” Taeyong swallowed, skin prickling as it warmed up again and his grip tightened on Jungwoo's arms in a warning of what he was about to say. “Take the rest”

Predictably Jungwoo made a sound of surprise and the young man opposite him raised his eyebrows, annoyingly pretty eyes widening. 

 “Jae Hyung,  we should take it” So he was called something with Jae? Taeyong simply watched as Lucas came up closer. 'Jae’ gave him another once over before nodding slightly, and Taeyong couldn't help but to smile a little. Without breaking eye contact 'Jae’ spoke up.

“Ok, get Jeno to rig up the new systems, we need the room for harvesting later”

“I'm not leaving you alone with them”

 Taeyong resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he was very aware of the time, every second they spent here; the less time they had at the bridge. He bit his lip, trying to be patient, and Jae watched his every movement and the barest hint of something, it couldn't even be called anything flickered in his stomach at how his face was scrutinised.

“Then count it now and we'll go first” Taeyong suggested, he didn't feel relaxed enough to shrug but he tried to school his face into a neutral expression.

Jae slowly nodded again, and Lucas counted out the medi-pacs before reaching for Taeyong's pack. Taeyong tried not to flinch as their hands brushed slightly as the blond placed the medi-pacs in the back pack and passed it back.

“Thank you” Taeyong murmured, fingers curling protectively around the bag. Jae twitched his head again before licking his thumb and pressing it along the wound. Taeyong had seen many amazing and fantastical things since the invasion, but watching as the man's arm sealed itself closed and left not even a mark was almost fascinating. Dongyoung would've been beside himself.  Jungwoo leaned closer so their arms brushed to get his attention before speaking again.

“Hyung. Are we going Main Street or bridge” Do I kill or back down?

Taeyong chewed his lip, they had what they came for, there was no need for violence, not when he didn't know how many there were. Taeyong smiled slightly, his eyes still on what he believed to be leader. “Bridge. Let's go”

Slowly, Taeyong began to back up, ready to throw up his own attack just in case. Jae did the same with Lucas, no one broke eye contact and it wasn’t until they'd backed up to their exit did Taeyong turn. As soon as they were behind the door his hands began to shake, he breathed out, almost coughing but Jungwoo was urging him to get out of there. Once outside, Taeyong scaled the wall, around the corner, at the back of the warehouse he spotted four figures climbing into their own vehicle. So there'd only been four? They could've taken them out easily and a small part of him was disappointed that they hadn't, they could've gotten rid of a threat. He felt Jungwoo's presence behind him, both of them watching as the Vhc, a similar model to theirs,  rumbled to life and then sped over the dirt back behind the warehouse to go in the opposite direction. Clever of them to go off-road...more dangerous but clever. 

“Let's go” Taeyong muttered, and he turned to jog back over to where Donghyuk and Sicheng were waiting in the Vhc, and climbed in after Jungwoo in the back seats. Taeyong held the sack of medi-pacs close, while Jungwoo fixed into his harness, and he felt his cheeks flush at how his heart was still hammering in his chest. He'd done this so many times, stood up to other rag-tag competition for supplies to protect his family. What made this one so different?

Donghyuk reversed and started on the journey to their next task, judging by the sun it was getting close to ten am. Taeyong checked his watch, the face flashing half past nine in the sunlight that shone through the overhead opening where Jungwoo hadn't filled up the space. He was getting skinny again, Taeyong would have to make him some hearty food.  Well, that had been more interesting than he thought, but when Donghyuk asked what happened...he didn't quite want to share. Perhaps because he hadn't seen someone quite as attractive in such a long time, someone who's eyes still looked kind despite their situation. And so Jaemin and Sicheng got what even he thought was a half assed explanation, he'd tell them later...he would. But right then he just needed to think, to process what had happened and the slightest flush of something in his stomach as Jae's gaze had gone to his mouth. The embarrassing urge to cringe had his eyes squeezing shut against the warm air that rushed through the window next to him. Exposed, he'd felt a little exposed. He supposed it was because they hardly saw people anymore, and if Taeyong was being honest he'd have to admit people were usually thrown off by his looks. Yeah, that was probably it. 

As they reached the bridge, the quiet roads deceptively peaceful, Taeyong let out a breath and began to count the medi-pacs as Sicheng darted down the grassy bank to put the equipment in place and started pumping up river water into their canisters on the back end of the Vhc. Taeyong counted carefully, the morning light glinting on the silver packaging, Jungwoo's leg warm next to his. Once he reached the end, Taeyong's breath caught and he had to double check. They'd given him forty two.

 

Two days later Renjun's fever broke, and his hair bled sky blue from his roots. It wasn't very telling what gift he had but when Renjun cried the storm outside was strong enough shake the warehouse. Another day and Renjun was reporting the weather all over Korea, and Chenle caught a cold in the height of summer. Taeyong's fingers lingered on the medi-pacs, and he wondered if it was selfish he hoped he'd see the boy with the kind eyes and fearless personality again. 


	2. Lost in a dream  - Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun loses himself and manages to find something he's been looking for for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Monsta x chapter, Changkyun centric. It is relevant to the plot and the next couple of chapters will also be from different character's pov. NCT readers don't worry though, we'll get back to TY track soon enough.

 

August

Exhaustion pulled Changkyun's eyes closed, head tilting forwards and hands slackening on the pan and chopsticks in his hands before a palm smacked him swift and sharp on the back of his head. He blinked, shaking the sleep from his mind and met Kihyun's frown next to him, his Hyung's hand settling warm on the back of his neck for a second before it was gone.  

“Sorry,” He attempted to get back on task of cooking the egg roll, but Kihyun just clicked his tongue and tapped his bare arm with the wooden spoon until he moved.

“Go on, go sleep. You're pretty much useless to me in here”  Changkyun nodded and stepped out of the way, letting Kihyun take over. Such words would've seemed harsh had he not known what Kihyun was like, that this was he specific brand of fussing. The elder was right anyway, he'd only burn their hard earned food and he had to admit defeat as sleepiness caught up on him again. Kihyun had his back to him, in one Hoseok's? red t-shirt that clashed with his bright pink hair and made him look even smaller than he was, even though he was just as tall as Changkyun himself. He was tempted to suggest Kihyun wore clothes that were more tight fitting if he wanted to look bigger, but Changkyun didn't fancy a slap or neck chop. He leant against the counter and folded his arms, head tilted up to the ceiling as he fought off his sluggishness.

He didn't want to leave the homely and almost comforting smell of the kitchen. The whole reason he'd offered to help Kihyun (plus winning the game of rock paper scissors against Hoseok) was to take refuge inside from the oppressive heat and being tired made him homesick. Hyunwoo and Hoseok we're currently suffering under the sun as they fortified their home, Hyungwon was surveying the area, again outside, Jooheon had been struggling for the past three hours trying to get one of the old communication systems to work which sounded annoying as fuck and Minhyuk was in their basement doing...whatever he did. Now he'd been pushed away from doing a task he felt a little off, he was always helping out or leading and when he wasn't he didn't necessarily know _what_ to do with himself. He supposed he could clean their weapons, it always calmed him, and he could literally do it in his sleep.

"Changkyun-ah" Kihyun sighed, but he didn't turn around so Changkyun just stayed silent as his Hyung slid the finished egg roll into a plate, added the next batch of seasoned eggs and checked on the large pot of ramyeon on the next stove over. "Go to bed I know you didn't sleep last night"

Kihyun had noticed? Changkyun bit back on his retort, knowing he'd just sound whiny, but he honestly had no intention of leaving if lunch was going to be ready in a few minutes. Especially if he could get to the ramyeon without having to fight Hoseok for it first. His lips twitched up as Kihyun plucked some of the noodles from the pot with the chopsticks into a side plate, he already knew what was going to happen, and immediately stepped up with his hands in his pockets as Kihyun turned around and offered them. His mouth dropped open and slurped the noodles up, and yep he was so glad Hoseok's stuck outside because they were delicious. Usually, when Kihyun fed him like this, he tended to be doing something else as well or wouldn't look him in face but right then the elder seemed to be judging his expression. Was his skin worse that day? Did he have another flare up? Usually the hot little stings made him aware and he only realised his hands had come up to cover his cheeks when Kihyun tapped them away and shook his head. Oh, so maybe he thought his food was bad or something?

"Good?" Kihyun asked, brows furrowed as Changkyun chewed and he nodded, like Kihyun didn't know his food was always perfect.

"As always" He answered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning when Kihyun's toes slipped from his flip flops and shoved into his knee, but his Hyung's lips were quirked up a little.

"Brat, at least use a tissue" With that his Hyung turned back around and tasted the noodles himself, and Changkyun felt even more smug. Kihyun always came to him first when cooking. A few more moments of Kihyun working silently and Changkyun was restless again, he knew if he just skulked off to be alone someone else would find him.

"If you really want something to do the laundry should be dry" Kihyun looked at him over his shoulder, flicking his fringe back and Changkyun watched as Kihyun pushed it back with his hand. They all needed a haircut. “You could set up the table.

Changkyun nodded, maneuvering around his Hyung to get to the cupboards, carefully trying not to bump into him before heading out to the dining room with their bowls and cutlery while  Kihyun placed the food on the table, Changkyun’s stomach was growling after having missed breakfast and he wanted to tuck in but he made sure to give Kihyun a piece of the chicken too before it all disappeared. The one who cooked always sat at the head of the table, and as each of the others came in from different rooms at Kihyun’s yell, they managed to pat Kihyun on the shoulders in thanks.

There was a comfortable quiet as they ate together, and Changkyun was still grateful for it. Sometimes it was loud, but he knew he'd just get as cranky as Hyungwon...and he really wasn't feeling Jooheon's humour on no sleep. Even so, feeling part of the team like this, was just nice.The atmosphere when he'd first joined their unit in the Renegade was more than awkward, and he understood their confusion at an eighteen year old being suddenly placed in a unit with men who had at least three to four years experience already and had known each other for years already. That was before they found out about his past by sheer experience and they realised he wasn't just a useless newbie thrown on them in punishment for the acts of their former colleagues. Changkyun's fingers tightened around his chopsticks as he thought of those moments, they haunted him to the point of it being masochistic. All of his dark moments did.

"Changkyun-ah" His head snapped up at Hyunwoo's voice, and he swallowed the glob of rice that had been in his mouth since he'd been day dreaming.

"Yeah Hyung?" He hoped it didn't show on his face what he'd just been thinking about and the others were oblivious or nice enough not to bring up his lack of concentration.

"You said you had a new strategy for carrying out the maneuvers on the nearest den?" Hyunwoo was still relaxed in his seat, reaching forward to pluck a piece of the egg roll as Changkyun nodded and gave his ideas for improvement. It felt good, all of their attention was on him and they listened to him closely. With Hyunwoo he helped with strategic maneuvers, how best to handle each of the life and death situations they found themselves in.

After they'd finished discussing the attack for the next day, they went back to more menial things and Changkyun slipped back into comfortable silence. He liked to sit back sometimes, just let whatever the others did wash over him. It'd been like that when he was with CLN97 too. The thought of his old unit made something twinge in his chest, a strange sort of longing had him frowning into his water. He wondered what they were up to, where in Korea they were, he had no doubts they were still alive...purely by their training alone and their promise to meet again one day. Changkyun spotted the last piece of chicken was about to go and snatched it up before Jooheon could get to it, without even thinking he fed it to Kihyun as he remembered his old white room and the secrets his old unit had whispered together after lights out. Kihyun's surprised sound had his eyes leaving his food and saw he'd fed him a little clumsily, the elder fluttering his hand to get Hyungwon to pass him a napkin but Changkyun had already dipped his long sleeve down and wiped the side of Kihyun's mouth with the cotton.

"Changkyunnie you're gonna make Kihyun all flustered if you do that" Minhyuk giggled next to him, and Changkyun looked to see the rest of them smiling at them. Even Hyungwon's lips had twitched up but Kihyun's eyebrows had pulled together and Changkyun wondered if he'd crossed a line. He'd fed his Hyung before, done it to all of them, but maybe his tiredness had made him a little too clingy?

"Sorry" He said, sucking at the end of his chopsticks again, the metal taste sharp on his tongue.

Kihyun shook his head though. "You're fine I was just surprised is all"  

Luckily the conversation turned away again, and Kihyun’s subtle pat on his leg under the table reassured him it was fine. The new recipe for the egg rolls seemed to be quite popular, though with them all used to military meals, Changkyun himself having eaten them for almost nine years he was hardly fussy about what was put in front of him as long as it kept him going.

"I'll be in the  warehouse" Changkyun's eyes flicked up from his almost empty bowl at Hoseok's words, and he tried to catch the last few stubborn grains of rice before they all started leaving.

"Thanks Kihyun-ah" Hoseok was first to scrape his chair back and move to leave.

One by one they each left to do their work, until it was once again he and Kihyun alone stacking up the empty dishes and dumping them in the sink Hoseok had filled on his way out to clean them. Wednesday was Changkyun's turn to do the washing up, and he kept on nagging Kihyun until he got out of his way, gave in and went to work on their Vhc. No doubt he'd return that evening with smudge marks and smelling of machinery, it wasn't a bad thing though...it reminded him of when he was younger. Once he was done, and the kitchen was clean, and the dining area too, he asked around if anyone needed help. It was as if Kihyun had told them he'd needed rest and resisted the urge to groan as they kept on telling him to go to bed. He had to admit defeat when Hyungwon almost flew him off the roof though.

He felt the usual tug in the back of his head, fully prepared to appear in the bunk room, but the breath was knocked out of his chest and his eyes squeezed shut as he collided with something hard and groaned as he fell backwards onto his ass.

"Oh for fucks sake Kyun-ah. That's it, come with me" Changkyun stiffened at Hoseok's voice, shit...he'd gone and teleported into the warehouse? Not only that but he'd appeared almost on top of Hoseok who was currently trying not to burn them both with the blow torch he had been working with. Changkyun hardly had time to protest or apologise before Hoseok had stripped himself of his gloves, head guard and apron and pulled Changkyun up by his shoulders and heaved him over his shoulder.

"Hyung!"Chankyun shouted as he wheezed slightly, cheeks burning as he clutched  at Hoseok's back and groaned in disgust at the sweat that made his hands slippy. Why Hoseok hadn't worn a shirt when he was using a blow torch and doing metal work was beyond him, but now his own shirt was going to be all sweaty and gross. Hoseok's shoulder dug into his stomach and his protests were ignored as he was hauled like a sack of rice down the street to their house once again.

"You're going to Hyuk, you've been all fucked up recently" Hoseok's head was next to his thigh and his voice was slightly muffled, served him right. Changkyun thought about how much effort it might take to strangle Hoseok with his legs, and how he could maneuver himself to do so, but when he found that would probably be impossible with how tight Hoseok was holding the backs of legs resorted to digging his nails into Hoseok's back earning him a hiss and a stupidly hard smack of his ass.

"Ow! Jesus christ I'm fine stop babying me" Changkyun protested again and rolled his eyes, annoyed at the manhandling Hoseok gave him as he was carried through the house and down into the basement. He could fuckin' walk by himself. He was tempted to say so or scratch the older again but at the bottom of the stairs Hoseok set him down but kept firm hands on his shoulders and Changkyun knew it would be too risky to teleport, as much as he hated to admit it Hoseok was right...his powers had been off for the last couple of days. His eyes adjusted quickly to their dimmer hide out, sofas and tables with random stuff strewn on them a little clear with the light from the overhead lights. Before he could be shoved face first into it, Changkyun managed to twist the handle of the door to Minhyuk's room and walk inside with Hoseok following closely behind.

"Minhyuk!" Hoseok called next to him when they saw the room was empty apart from the rows of blue flowering plants on the wooden tables around, if he was being honest it looked a little like a synth drug growing warehouse in there. The door leading to the lab at the back stood ajar, white light spilling through and Minhyuk’s voice rang out from the space behind, they past through the flower room and Changkyun couldn’t help but shiver slightly. Only Minhyuk knew what each of them did, poison or prescription Changkyun had no idea and when Minhyuk’s hair had first turned white and he began producing flowers like these from the ground and his own skin the perception of him changed slightly. There was something dangerous about him, an anger he usually kept under wraps deep below his humour, but when the strong scent of the flowers filled Changkyun's nose, it reminded him of the time he almost killed Kihyun for what happened to Hyungwon.

Blinking due to the bright light, Changkyun spotted Minhyuk in his usual position, cross legged on a cushion with a low table in front him with any manner of concoction even Changkyun’s own father would’ve had trouble recognising. The walls were lined with plastic to keep it insulated against the cold  and Changkyun couldn’t understand how Minhyuk could stand it...it was so hot. There were pots of flowers in here too, and Minhyuk blinked before smiling up at them. Hoseok ratted him out, and Changkyun couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the overly concerned look that was thrown his way. He tried to defend himself, but both Minhyuk and Hoseok weren’t having it and he was shoved down to his knees on the old cut up mattress by Hoseok’s hand on his shoulder and forced to keep still as Minhyuk shuffled around the table to look at him. At Hoseok’s complaint it was too bright, he switched off the main lights, leaving the warm yellow one above and Changkyun’s eyes adjusted once again.

“Come here then Kyun-ah” Minhyuk spoke softly, demeanor changing from his usual bubbly self into the medic they needed and Changkyun sat patiently as he could as Minhyuk pushed a cool  palm under his shirt to get to his chest and with the other held his wrist palm up. Instead of the elder smiling and simply getting up before cutting one of the blooming flowers from their stems, Minhyuk’s eyebrows furrowed and Changkyun had to fight down the queasiness in his stomach as from the blue vein in Minhyuk’s left wrist a flower stem began to emerge.

“Ugh, that’s always so gross” Hoseok helpfully added, and Changkyun bit his lip, morbidly fascinated.

“Shut it, yours’d probably grow out your ass” Minhyuk countered, though his words had no bite as he waited until the flower stem had reached around three inches with four blooming flowers before he plucked it. He didn’t even wince as blood pooled up from the small hole, and Changkyun looked at the ceiling again, he heard Minhyuk inhale the scent and make a confused noise and suddenly Changkyun felt a little anxious. There wasn’t something wrong with him was there? Minhyuk seemed to sense his unease and the elder placed a hand on his shoulder, his fingers coming up to brush at the edge of the ‘x’  at the side of his neck. The tattoo all seven of them had.

“Nothing to worry about Kyunnie” Minhyuk said, his voice soft and Changkyun looked at him to see how he was closely analysing the flower he was twirling in his fingers. “But we’re going to have to have a group meeting. This here’s a vis flower...there’s obviously something your subconscious is trying to tell you - it’s no wonder you can’t sleep and your powers are all messy”

"What do the visions have to with my fucked up powers?" Changkyun asked, and maybe he was a little salty his powers were out of whack. He hated feeling ineffective. 

Minhyuk laughs at his pain, and changkyun feels the urge to hit him, but holds back when Minhyuk carefully takes his hands. 

"Your powers are connected to your subconscious, there must be something that's bothering you" Changkyun's mind instantly goes to his old unit members, perhaps that was it? He was missing them so his powers were rioting? It sounded stupid, but like everything with Minhyuk he had to be a little out there. 

Changkyun’s head dropped forward, a sigh spilling from his lips as Hoseok left the room to get the others and Minhyuk's fingers rubbed into the back of his neck. Vis flowers meant the ritual, meant the visions. He shivered slightly, they hadn't done this in so long, and he still remembered how sick he’d been the first time.

“It'll be fine” Minhyuk soothed, and Changkyun nodded, his gaze still on their crossed legs. Minhyuk's thumb came up to his cheek and Changkyun cringed, moving away before Minhyuk could touch the break out. His hyung tutted, and as much as Changkyun knew Minhyuk wished he could help with the spots, he didn't want to waste anyone's time on them. Instead of arguing about that again though, Minhyuk's hand moved to his hair and played with the strands, it was calming.

“You need a haircut” Minhyuk announced, and Changkyun nodded. “Hyungwonnnie can do that for you before tonight”

So they were doing the ritual that night?

“But the den-”

“You’re more important than the den” Changkyun’s nose wrinkled at how cheesy Minhyuk’s words were.

“You know your actions affect the team” Hyungwon had entered, followed by the rest of them and he was suddenly surrounded by them all looking down at him. His eyes caught Kihyun’s for a second, the memory of when he’d first met them and those words were the first out of Kihyun’s mouth in his direction made him feel self conscious. He wouldn’t bring the team down of course.  He felt weird, claustrophobic almost, and his eyes found Hyunwoo who thankfully broke the silence.

“It’s important that we work well, that we’re at our best if we want to succeed in something like this or in anything. We need you to be healthy as much as we’d like you to be. Getting rid of the base tomorrow or the day after won’t make a big difference” Hyunwoo was right, and Minhyuk had never incorrectly diagnosed them before. So, he took a breath and looked at each of them before nodding. Minhyuk immediately patted his head again, like some sort of puppy, and began ordering the others for what they’d need that night.

  


Changkyun had been helping Hyungwon with the weapons in their basement living space in exchange for the elder doing his hair when night fell over Anyang, Minhyuk had banned them all from eating dinner, and it was with growling stomachs Changkyun and Hyungwon cleaned their hands before joining the others in Minhyuk’s lab. The yellowed lamps had been replaced with a couple of fluorescent light sticks, turning the room blue, shadows creeping out between the flower patches that filled all spare space. Jooheon was stood facing the door at the table, red hair almost black in the light before he snapped his fingers and the flame at the tips dripped like water into the large metal bowl. Changkyun’s heartbeat sped up, the air was thick with the scent of the vis flowers and his hands shook slightly as he removed his clothes down to his underwear for when he no doubt threw up like the rest of them and Minhyuk guided him to sit down on another piece of mattress next to Kihyun. He’d never drunk alcohol apart from once and  the infusion of vis flowers and smoke from the fire gave him the same light headed feeling, his eyes drawn to the way Kihyun’s silver fang necklace glinted against his chest in the lights.

After a couple of deep breaths he looked up, and Hoseok sent him a lazy grin across the table, and Changkyun felt a little better. They’d decided to do it as well, he wouldn’t be alone when he went under and he couldn’t help but feel grateful for their willingness to help him. Hyunwoo was next to Hoseok, head bent forward as he concentrated on ripping flowers from their stems and rolling the petals between his fingers before letting them drop into a bowl. On Kihyun’s other side, Hyungwon already looked spaced out, lips quirked up as he helped Minhyuk grind herbs into a paste in a pestle and mortar. Once Hyunwoo had finished Changkyun watched as Jooheon turned to pick up a glass jar filled with the distilled flowers and sat down next to him to  place it over the fire on it’s stands, the flower petals were added and they danced in the blue liquid as it bubbled like a witch’s potion. The pestle and mortar was past around, and the others swiped it over their cheeks, ears and neck, Minhyuk had made it to help with the nausea.

“I feel like I’m about to be sacrificed” Hoseok laughed before he passed the mixture to Minhyuk, and Changkyun grinned stupidly as he inhaled more of the boiling steam from the flowers. There was something almost safe and comforting about it all, the way they couldn’t even hear what was happening on the surface and room was warmed and felt small with it’s smoke and flower filled spaces and the sounds of the others murmuring. His head tilted back with his eyes falling closed, lips twitching up as Jooheon leaned an arm on his shoulder.

However the smile slid from his face and his eyes snapped open when he felt a hand lightly gripping the side of his neck, Kihyun had the bowl of herb paste balanced precariously on his knee Changkyun immediately tried to move away as Kihyun’s fingers dipped into the mixture and went to put the marks on his face.

“Hyung, my-”

“I don’t give a shit about a few spots Changkyun” Kihyun’s eyes were fiercer than usual. Not like he was angry but just as intense, drawing him in and Changkyun bit his lip before leaning back into Kihyun’s warm hand again and let his ear be marked. Kihyun didn’t look him in the eyes, his mouth open slightly in concentration as he drew the lines under his jaw and down his nose. Changkyun realised this was the longest Kihyun had touched him for, mostly because Kihyun usually didn’t like touching others and the fact he could kill them if he wasn’t concentrating. Looking at his face was too embarrassing and so Changkyun kept his eyes squarely on Kihyun’s necklace as it moved against his sternum. He tried to stop himself from flinching as Kihyun’s thumb smudged against his cheek over his breakout, his eyes flicked up for a second but true to his words Kihyun didn’t even seem bothered. Then Kihyun did something even more unexpected, and all of Changkyun’s senses, every inch of skin tuned into the ways Kihyun’s thumb pushed against his lower lip. By the time he blinked, Kihyun had moved back and faced the fire, quick enough Changkyun might’ve thought it hadn’t happened if he didn’t taste the paste on his lip. Well that was new. The moment hadn’t gone unnoticed by Minhyuk either, and Changkyun felt the urge to hide as Minhyuk pinned him with a questioning stare. A question he didn’t even know let alone have the answer to it.

He inhaled deeply, which had been a bit of a mistake as Jooheon had just added even more flowers and the smoke bloomed purple and a wave of dizziness had him falling onto Kihyun’s shoulder anyway. Thankfully no one else seemed as observant as Minhyuk as the others were being just as touchy, Hyungwon was leaning on Minhyuk and Hyunwoo’s and Hoseok’s heads were close together as they ground up yet another mystery ingredient. Kihyun didn’t seemed to mind though, too busy sprinkling something into the fire that made the flames turn white and smell like beaches. All of a sudden his senses almost became too much and he buried his face into the skin of Kihyun’s neck, it seemed funny, how they were half naked and gathered around a fire and Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh a little.  

“We’re like a cult, Jooheonnie you should be makin a speech about the devil or something”  His voice sounded kinda funny, but Jooheon immediately nodded and stood a little shaky on his feet as he free styled something about being in the cult of Minhyuk. Hyunwoo’s loud laughter filled the room and Changkyun shook his head in disbelief at the amount of passion Jooheon suddenly had. He hadn’t been aware he’d moved but now his chest was pressed against Kihyun’s arm and he’d no doubt smeared some of the paste on Kihyun’s neck. Huh, it was soft and Changkyun’s head fit exactly in the curve of his shoulder. He’d have to lean on Kihyun more.

“The drink’s ready” Minhyuk’s voice seemed a little far away, but he sat up straight and watched as the concoction on the fire turned an even deeper blue, almost the same color as the tips of Hoseok’s blonde hair. Changkyun’s stomach fluttered once again as Hoseok extinguished the flame and Jooheon poured the Vis into another dish to be drunk out of, Jooheon didn’t hesitate before taking a sip and passing it to Changkyun. His hands shook slightly, but Jooheon only sent him an encouraging smile and Kihyun squeezed his leg and Changkyun let out a breath before bringing the bowl to his lips and letting the liquid settle on his tongue. His eyes closed as flowers in the rain, candied fruits and something he could only describe as fire overtook him. He felt the bowl being taken out of his grasp to be passed around, but Changkyun didn’t open his eyes as the wave of blue started from the back of his head. Almost immediately he could feel the effects and his head seemed to expand, his breath almost sharp and his body felt foreign.

“Everyone get comfy” Hyunwoo warned, and he looked to his right to see Kihyun grinning at him, Changkyun knew it was because he was so sensitive to the Vis.

“Hyung” He sounded petulant even to himself and Kihyun laughed, the smile on face soft. He wanted to hit him, for making him feel embarrassed but his now sluggish brain only registered him gently bumping his head against Kihyun’s as another wave of the Vis threatened to pull him down. The voices of the others seemed to get further and further away and his limbs felt as though he were in jelly and he no longer fought haze, he vaguely registered his head falling against Kihyun’s collarbone before the wave came up again and sucked him under.

 

Something pulsed in the dark, each second it became brighter until Changkyun could decipher the shape as a huge flower, it’s middle slowly begin to heat blue. The pulsing became brighter and in the moments Changkyun could see he could make out the edge of a camp bed. The feeling of anticipation, drowsy in his own mind but still there, made him walk forward and he caught a glimpse of the person’s face before the flower darkened again. Jaehyun?  Another flash of the hues before he found himself blinded by the hot natural light of the sun, his hand instantly came up to shade his eyes, the world had a hazy, almost wavy feeling to it. The edges of everything blurred and confused like a dream as he hazily turned and recognised the area as being near the council in Anyang city...somewhere they hadn't been for over six months. Just like before, he felt another heartbeat like pulse in his head before he was pulled from the scene like a flower being plucked and back into darkness. The drunken, wavy feeling intensified until he felt nausea but then just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared once again.

 

Changkyun shivered, his body suddenly cold as he felt himself return, and he blindly curled around the warmth on his front as everything spun and he tried to know which direction was up or down. He groaned, nausea rolling in his stomach as his hands gripped onto something and it was only after at least ten deep breaths did he begin to register things around him once again. His eyes squeezed, and he was slightly confused as he heard the steady pulse again. Two thuds in quick succession against his ear and he realised it was a heartbeat. His mind groggily caught up, felt the skin under his fingertips, heard the heartbeat and smelt oil and something that’d just become almost background to him. He should’ve felt embarrassed, as he realised he was clinging to Kihyun with his head against his chest but he still felt tired and even though his brain screamed to get away, that Kihyun could hurt him he couldn’t help but move slowly. Changkyun’s eyes fluttered open, and saw from his position everyone had fallen back against the mattresses...they were still in their Vis. He frowned, hadn’t his worked? Why wasn’t Kihyun under? Where were Minhyuk and Jooheon? He tried to move, to pull away, but Kihyun had noticed he’d come back and secured a hand at the back of his neck to look at him.

“You ok?”

Changkyun nodded, brows pulling when the action made him feel dizzy.

“Where’s the others? Why aren’t you under...Why aren’t I under?” Kihyun just smiled then shrugged, his lack of concern calming Changkyun down too.

“Minhyuk and Jooheon went to get blankets. I didn’t take any tonight and your subconscious must’ve shown you all it needed”

“You didn’t take any?” Changkyun was even more confused, then Kihyun raised a brow and gestured to where they were still touching.

“I didn’t want to risk slipping and hurting you if I went under, Minhyuk didn’t either...you uh, seemed to want to hold someone today”

“You didn’t take any ‘cause of me?”

“Of course, you’re our maknae.” Kihyun smiled. “You come first”

Changkyun almost choked on his spit, even after three years, after all they’d been through...Kihyun saying something like that made his throat clog and his eyes sting. He’d said he came first, taken care of him in a way that only he could manage and denied himself a chance to see if he had any problems of his own. It was moments like this that made him believe that he and the others, despite their differences had become a family.

“Stop looking at me like that” Kihyun laughed quietly, and Changkyun scrunched his nose.

“Like what?” He still didn’t pull away from where Kihyun was gently pressing his fingers into the back of his neck. Whether Kihyun had become more touchy because of the Vis flowers still lingering in the air and their lungs, or whether Kihyun had simply mastered his control over his power more he didn’t know.

“Your eyes are so honest you know that?” Suddenly Kihyun looked a little distant. “They were like that when I first met you and you tried so hard to get us to like you”

Changkyun swallowed, sour feeling spreading in his stomach at the memory, but Kihyun’s hand pressed into his skin again.

“But that was in the past and you’re -”Kihyun cut himself off, and Changkyun could see the faint blush on his cheeks in the lights. He felt a little incredulous, Kihyun had never been so open with him before. “Anyway, we take care of you, you take care of us...that’s what a team does”

That’s what  a team does, Changkyun repeated in his mind, and once again the urge to cry had his head tipping forward and him trying to hide in Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Thank you” He couldn’t say it, he couldn’t say I love you...but he hoped Kihyun could hear it. The hand left his neck as Kihyun laughed and his Hyung’s fingers slipped into his hair, and Changkyun was instantly and so thoroughly reminded of his mom and his old unit his eyes stung sharp and his vision blurred.

His head was tipped up, and Kihyun had a smile he’d never seen before.

“You actually look like the youngest when you cry” Changkyun swallowed, ready to retort. “It’s cute”

Now, being in the Renegade from a teenager and being a twenty-one year old man, being called cute by another man had never even crossed his mind. He wasn’t even sure how to reply, and he must’ve looked as unprepared as he felt as Kihyun suddenly laughed again and brought their foreheads together, the smile still lingering on his lips and Changkyun was horrified with himself when for a split second he imagined tilting his head up and kissing him.

Changkyun’s breath stopped, his hand tightened on Kihyun’s waist as his Hyung’s eyes flicked up. If it had been anyone else maybe, maybe he would’ve kissed him just to see what would happen. But, no, actions had consequences and they were a team and changing dynamics wasn't an option. So even if Kihyun's dark eyes were drawing him in and his breath was against his mouth he managed a smile and ducked to hide in Kihyun’s chest again. The necklace pushed against his cheek, and he breathed out a little in relief as Kihyun’s hand stroked his back as he chuckled. It was ok, they were ok. It was then the exhaustion of not sleeping and the whole experience came crashing down on him.

“You tired?” Kihyun spoke into his hair, and Changkyun nodded, for once letting his clinginess show. Changkyun didn’t fight it as Kihyun laid them both down and Changkyun curled into his side, and he let the tiredness wash over him, not even moving when he heard Minhyuk and Jooheon come back and the others woke up. He vaguely registered a blanket being draped over him, and just relaxed into Kihyun’s skin, the steady pulse of his heart pulling him into sleep.

 

His mouth tasted disgusting, dry and grimy and Changkyun grimaced as he began to wake up, his eyes sore from lack of sleep. His front was cold, but there was a weight on his waist and something pressed against his back, the last person he’d been against was Kihyun and he vaguely wondered how he could’ve been alive if the elder had fallen asleep. Maybe he was dead? No, he wouldn’t feel as achy and sore with a headache throbbing in his temples. He groaned, curling in on himself and the thing pressed against his back moved as well. Changkyun stiffened, none of them had done this before. He’d never woken up tangled up in someone’s arms like Hyungwon, Minhyuk or Jooheon. Out of all of them, it would most likely be Minhyuk to do this to him and his eyes creaked open. The light had dimmed, one of the fluorescents had blacked out during the night...if it was even morning yet, time had distorted for him. The sight in front of him made his dry lips twitch up, Kihyun was curled on his side facing him under another blanket and there was a mere three inches of space between their outreaching hands, safe for the both of them and Kihyun’s way of telling him he was there. Surprisingly, he felt no nausea and was impressed with Minhyuk’s skills at refining their Vis sessions. The hand that had been on his waist sprawled against his stomach and Changkyun felt self conscious as the fingers brushed his untoned stomach. He’d thought it would’ve been Minhyuk, but the shoulders were too broad. He tried to move away, but whoever was behind him simply made a sound of annoyance and pulled  him back. _Hoseok?_

“Hyung” He tried, confusion filling him as he felt the rhythmic breathing against his spine. “My head’s pounding”

“Hyuk’s left a bottle next to your head” Yeah, definitely Hoseok, but why? Too confused to do anything else, Changkyun reached up above his head and just as Hoseok said his fingers knocked against a  small bottle. He uncorked and gulped it down, hard to do when you had a Hoseok stopping you from moving and he spilt a couple of drops on the mattress before flopping against it. He grimaced, the taste was foul.

“Why are you trapping me?” He half moaned, half whined into the mattress and Hoseok huffed into his neck. The fabric against his back told him Hoseok had at least dressed before assaulting him.

“Making sure you and Kihyun didn’t touch” A swallow, a half yawn. “Kihyun was about to drop off and we couldn’t take the risk so we moved you. But ‘cause you’re brat you refused to move so I as a kind and noble hyung stayed with you to make sure you didn’t die”

Really now? He wasn’t sure whether he should’ve been proud at the progress made between he and Hoseok or be embarrassed about how fucking clingy he sounded. So he ignored both and instead asked where the others were and what time it was.

“They went back to the sleep bunk. Not sure on the time though... after sunrise I think” Changkyun felt the urge to roll his eyes as Hoseok cuddled even closer. “Who cares, Kihyun-ah’s out of it so we get a lie in”  

Changkyun laughed into his hands, eyeing Kihyun across from him and had to agree he was completely and utterly zoned out, how tired had he been? If he'd been noticing Changkyun's lack of sleep...did that mean he wasn't sleeping either?

Changkyun traced the sharp edges of Kihyun's face, his mouth looked softer when he wasn't scowling or muttering under his breath about the Vhc systems being a bitch to work with. It was almost...cute, he seemed so relaxed in sleep, with his deceptively sweet looking candy coloured hair. But Changkyun frowned as he noticed the dark circles under the paste still smeared on his cheeks.

He'd always known Kihyun to go to sleep last and wake up first, simply because of his power, but-

Hoseok's words caught up with him, a lie in. The memory of his vision came back to him in sharp contrast, the blinding light, the council building of Anyang and immediately he was slapping Hoseok's arm to let him up. The urgency in his chest making him squirm against Hoseok's hold.

“Wha- what's up?” Hoseok sounded groggy, and as much as Changkyun himself wanted to go back to sleep he had no idea the time frame on his vision but he couldn't miss the day in case he missed it.

“Vision. We gotta go to the council” As soon as the words left his mouth Hoseok was off him and helping him up, telling him to teleport to the others while he woke up Kihyun. Changkyun bit his lip, but now that he'd had his visions his powers should've been ok again, Hoseok sent him an encouraging smile as he stepped carefully around Kihyun and the water from one of the cannisters began to wriggle and dance through the air at Hoseok’s command. Oh he did not want to be there when Kihyun woke up.

The tug in the back of his head felt the same, and he blinked. Luckily when he opened his eyes he was in the sleep bunk, and he stood opposite Minhyuk’s bed...which had Minhyuk and Jooheon in it. Seeing them close wasn’t a shock, but seeing them wrapped around each other in sleep was a little too intimate and he felt as if he were intruding. On the bunk above, Hyungwon was out of it too, curled protectively around his pillow, his light bode hair stuck up all over the place. Even Hyunwoo wasn’t awake,sprawled out in the bunk under Changkyun’s own and Changkyun let out a breath of frustration as he reached over the tuft of red hair that was Jooheon under the covers to shake Minhyuk awake.

It took a couple of goes, but soon Minhyuk’s eyes flickered open, irises blue as  his flowers.

“Hyung, I know where we need to go”

 

The anticipation had anxious butterflies in Changkyun’s stomach, his hands sweaty around his weapon, the sun beating down hot the back of his neck and head as he crossed the street between their Vhc and the wrecked council building of Anyang. Despite what his vision had shown him, Changkyun honestly had no clue if this was safe at all, if this was a base of Predits and they were walking right to their deaths. But, he had to trust Minhyuk as they trusted him then as they followed in a ‘V’ formation towards the busted in front of the council, the mouth of door black and unknown. The seven of them were silent, only the glowing of Jooheon’s hands alerted others to  their presence in the space, and Hyunwoo raised a fist from beside the entrance and then gestured for them to come forward. The vision had shown him on the roof, and he tapped Hoseok on the shoulder as he spotted the sign for the emergency stairs. They made their way through the space carefully, Jooheon bringing the rear as they filed up the steps, Changkyun making sure the way was clear. Changkyun was tempted to teleport when he saw there was twenty flights of steps and his eyes caught Hyunwoo’s. He could go up, see what the situation was like and then come back, it wasn’t too far to push his powers. He flicked his head up, pointing to himself and Hyunwoo seemed to agree as he nodded and tapped Hoseok to get the others to turn around and get back into the open space of the main hall. It was too risky to be cooped up in the staircase. Once the others were in position, Changkyun brought up the image of the roof in his mind before he let his body fall into the teleportation.

Immediately, his hand came up to shade his eyes as the sun shone down, and he backed up into the shadows where the lip of the roof entrance was empty. That had obviously been a mistake, someone with the gift of invisibility or camouflage grabbed his shoulders, breath leaving in a shocked gasp as his knees were kicked out, his weapon removed and his face shoved into the tarmac. His heartrate shot up immediately painful in his chest as he struggled against the hands pinning him down. Shit, he was going to die...they were holding him down to tight to let him risk teleporting and he’d gone and fucking got himself stuck in the most stupid situation. The ground hurt his face and he squinted as he tried to figure a way he could move without injuring himself more and getting the upper hand on whoever had him.

“Now why would someone come to the roof of a building in an area they know’s been abandoned for three years”

No, no way, no fucking way. All the anxieties, all the stress dissolved from his body so fast he felt sick as he relaxed on the floor. He laughed, disbelief filling him, excitement coiling in his belly as he tried to turn and face him.

“I could ask you the same thing” He was flipped over, blinded for a second by white sunlight until the shadows grew and enveloped him and from the darkness the body and face of someone he’d never expect to see again filled his vision.

“Seokmin”  If his eyes blurred with tears, no one could’ve blamed him. His vision had been right, it had lead him to the thing that’d been missing, and it went without saying where Seokmin was Wonwoo and Minggyu would be close behind. His team, his clan, he’d found them, and with the other three there was no doubt in his mind he'd be able to find the rest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm highkey salty no one wrote something on the scene with Changki in All in so I wrote one my damn self. All comments are appreciated lovelies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you could comment on my writing style what you think as I'm trying hard to improve. A lot of boy and girl groups will be included in this fic so buckle up.


End file.
